Roxanne "Red" Pawdale
This character belongs to Island1. Biography Red's past is actually quite sad. She was born the second child of Mr. and Mrs. Pawdale and for the first three years of her life everything was fine... until her younger sister Rose was born. While it wasn't apparent at first it did eventually become clear that Red's mom did favor Rose over her. Now this probably wouldn't have been such a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that Red's father clearly prefered her older brother Rufus over both of his daughters, as such Red was largely ignored by both of her parents (and what little attention she did get from them was mostly negative) and following in their parents footsteps Red's brother and sister also mostly ignored her. Fortunately Red did have one family member who paid attention to her... her Crazy Uncle Steve. Although Crazy Uncle Steve wasn't the best role model (Since not only was he slighty insane, but also because he taught Red how pick locks, hot wire cars and other fun stuff like that.) and despite Red's parents best efforts to keep the two separate... they still ended up forming a close bond that's still going strong to this day. Now Red always had a rebellious spirit (and a habit of getting into trouble.) So throughout her childhood when they weren't neglecting to give her attention Red's parents were trying various different ways to fix her bad behavior, all of them ended up failing and further strained her relationship with her parents. Things eventually came to a head when Red was fifteen years old, where in a desperate last effort to curb her behavior Red's parents sent her to the notorious Petropolis Obedience School... this plan ended up failing spectacularly when Red promptly escaped and went to live with her Crazy Uncle Steve for what was left of her childhood, she has not seen her parents since. Red now has her own apartment and largely makes a living stealing stuff and doing various odd jobs that come around. Personality Red's personality is best described as sarcastic, blunt and easily annoyed/irritated/angered. When she's not like that she's cold and distant. She's also very stubborn, proud and is fiercely indepentant. To put it nicely Red's not a very nice person and as a result she doesn't get along well with most people. Appearance Red is a bright red coyote, with short straight auburn hair and golden/yellow eyes. She is about 5 foot 3''. Her upper left canine tooth is a snaggletooth and her right ear has a large V-shaped notch taken out of it. She usually wears an orange T-shirt, blue jean capri pants, a dark brown cowboy hat and a dark brown leather silver spiked collar. She never wears shoes due to the fact she hates them with a passion. All in all due to Red's rather fearsome looking appearance she is considered by many to be a person you should think twice about messing with. Relationships with other characters Category:Characters